Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 127
Featured Duel: Marik Ishtar vs. Joey Wheeler - Part 3 Duel continues from previous episode. Joey has 2900 Life Points remaining and controls "Panther Warrior" (0/1600), "Rocket Warrior" (1500/1300), and "Lava Golem" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Yami Marik has 1900 Life Points remaining and controls "Plasma Eel" (equipped to "Panther Warrior") and one set card. Turn 14: Joey Wheeler Joey draws "Gamble". "Lava Golem" attacks directly, but Marik activates his face-down "Relieve Monster" to return "Plasma Eel" to his hand. After that resolves, Yami Marik uses the second effect of "Relieve Monster" to Special Summon "Plasma Eel" (500/1200) in Defense Position and use it to intercept the attack. "Plasma Eel" isn't destroyed as it can't be destroyed in battle. At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Helpoemer" activates from Marik's Graveyard, forcing Joey to discard "Gamble". At the End Phase, the effect of "Lava Golem" activates, inflicting 700 damage to Joey (Joey 2900 → 2200). Turn 15: Yami Marik Marik draws "Machine Duplication" and subsequently activates it to target "Plasma Eel" and Special Summon two more "Plasma Eels" (500/1200 for both) in Attack Position. Yami Marik then activates the effects of two "Plasma Eels", equipping those "Plasma Eels" onto Joey's "Rocket Warrior" and "Lava Golem". Yami Marik then Sets a card. Turn 16: Joey Wheeler Joey draws "Gilford the Lightning". He then activates "Graceful Dice" to roll a die and multiply the ATK of "Plasma Eel" by the result. Joey gets a six ("Plasma Eel": 500 → 3000/1200). Since the ATK of "Plasma Eel" now exceeds 500, "Machine Duplication" and the two "Plasma Eels" that are Equip Cards are destroyed, freeing Joey's monsters. Joey then Tributes "Panther Warrior", "Rocket Warrior", and "Lava Golem" in order to Tribute Summon "Gilford the Lightning" (2800/1400) in Attack Position. Since "Gilford the Lightning" was Tribute Summoned by Tributing three monsters, its effect activates, destroying all of Marik's monsters. "Gilford the Lightning" attacks directly, but Marik activates his face-down "Nightmare Mirror" to negate the attack, inflict 1000 damage to Joey (Joey 2200 → 1200) and allow Marik to discard the "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from his hand. At the end of the Battle Phase, "Helpoemer's" effect activates from the Graveyard, but Joey discards nothing as he has no cards in his hand. Turn 17: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws "Monster Reborn" and subsequently activates it to revive "The Winged Dragon of Ra" (?/?) in Attack Position. Marik then transforms "The Winged Dragon of Ra" into "Egyptian God Phoenix" (0/0). Duel concludes next episode. Changes To The English Dub *The pan of the field at the very beginning of the episode is cut. *A brief scene of Marik explaining what "Machine Duplication" does is removed. *A close up of Joey screaming in pain is also removed. *Cut short is a scene of Joey saying that "Gilford the Lightning" is going to kill Marik. * The cross of "Monster Reborn" is changed in the dub. *"Gilford the Lightning's" sword stabbing Joey's reflection is obscured in the dub. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes